prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
KKPCALM25
is the 25th episode of KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode and is the 660th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary When Yukari is courted by Prince Nata from the Kingdom of Confetto, Akira steps in before things go too far. As a result, the prince challenges her to a duel for Yukari's affections. Major Events *Elisio attacks the Cures for the first time. *Akira and Yukari's relationship starts developing in a romantic way. Synopsis Inside the KIRAKIRA Patisserie, Ciel tells Ichika, Himari, and Aoi that Prince Nata from the Kingdom of Confetto is arriving in Ichigozaka. Himari remarks that said kingdom is small but is famous for its sweets-making. On the other hand, Elisio senses the luscious aroma of the Prince's Kirakiraru and plots his plan. The scene then switches to Yukari, who is standing aside of the driveway and holding a parasol, when the Prince's private car drives past and he notices Yukari, blowing her a kiss. Later, Yukari arrives at the shop with Akira who apologizes for being late, and she explains that it is because of Akira insisting on keeping some girls company and describing Akira as a kind prince while stroking Pekorin gently. Just as Akira scratches her head a bit, music appears out of nowhere, carpet is being laid, trumpets are being played and confetti is being sprinkled, surprising everyone except for Yukari, who is still stroking Pekorin. Prince Nata enters and approaches Yukari, then kisses one of Yukari's hands after introducing himself, shocking the other girls even more. While the other girls are overjoyed when Nata asks Yukari to be his princess, Akira seems to have difficulty recovering from her own shock. As the girls still wonder why Nata came for a visit, he explains that he has fallen for Yukari at first sight, and calls Yukari as a lady who is worthy of being his princess, though Yukari acts indifferently towards his flattery as she receives such praises frequently. Nata then grabs her hand to stop her from stroking Pekorin, and offers her to come to his kingdom, but he is stopped by Akira who tells him about Yukari's academics and role at the Patisserie. Before Akira can continue, though, Nata mistakes her as a boy, and immediately issues a match to see who fits Yukari more. Akira can't reject the Prince's challenge as Yukari is also fine with his decision and agrees with the Prince that she will accompany him back to his kingdom if he wins, shocking the other girls. Nata promises Yukari to do his best, while Akira is left confused. The first part of the match is the 100 meter dash. Ichika, Himari and Aoi cheer for Akira, who is quite uncertain, but Ciel thinks otherwise, believing that they should be respectful for Yukari who might actually want to go with Nata. Just as Ichika wonders about what are Yukari's true feelings about, Aoi mentions the Prince's whereabouts, and the four girls realize that he is trying to outperform Akira by riding a white horse. Aoi and Himari object against his choice, but the Prince continues to take his advantage by ordering his servants to smash the bricks during the karate section and singing louder than Akira to make her feel nervous at the singing contest. The last part of the competition is about who can decorate the Patisserie most beautifully, and while Akira chooses to fold some paper flowers, Nata is extreme enough to almost destroy the shop with his construction car, though fortunately the four younger girls manage to come up with inviting him and Akira to dance with Yukari in order to prevent their shop from being demolished. At the grand hotel, the girls arrive with Nata, with Himari hoping that dancing doesn't require many rules. The scene then switches to the dance floor, where Yukari asks Akira on escorting her properly. Akira hesitates at first by admitting her lack of dance experience, but after their hands connect, they begin to dance in sync through the garden and then the poolside. Their united performance amazes the four other girls, but Nata just has to interrupt it by offering himself rudely as Yukari's dance partner. His hip swinging embarrasses them, and of course Yukari remains unimpressed. Desperate, he forcefully lifts up Yukari, only to result him losing his balance and falling into the pool. Fortunately, Akira is able to catch Yukari in time before Nata's fall. After Nata is being taken out from the pool, Aoi scolds him for breaking the rules and says that lifts can only be performed by partners who truly trust each other. Although the soaked Prince sadly apologizes to Yukari, she is not annoyed, which confuses Akira even more. Akira wants to put the competition a stop, yet Yukari refuses, and Nata instantly begs Yukari to give him an extra chance on bringing a sweet to impress her by judging their excellence at the next day, to which Yukari accepts. Concerned about the situation, Akira decides to talk things out with Yukari at the seaside. Yukari enjoys appreciating the paper flower Akira folded until Akira asks her about her decision on continuing the competition. At first she answers yes, but as Akira questions whether she actually wants to move to the kingdom and tells her it's wrong to play with other people's feelings when they give everything to her, she doesn't want to explain the truth and runs away with the flower in her hands after she tells Akira to stop looking her straight, worrying the four other girls. The following day, Akira is looking at her folded paper flowers sadly, when Ciel calls her out for not honestly telling Yukari to stop being selfish. In response, Akira blames herself for being unaware to Yukari's sensitivity, yet Ciel insists that some feelings must be spoken out clear and loud because no matter how two people understand each other, there're always times when one doesn't realize they are being in the wrong, upon reflecting the mistake of not having proper communication with Pikario before. Akira is afraid that Ciel is not feeling well, though Ciel recovers from her emotions quickly and carries on explaining that "love" is a small word that can make people's hearts sparkle when they hear it. Ciel then pairs up Akira with Yukari to help them strengthen their bond through baking chocolate macarons as Ichika suggests. Before Yukari notices, the macarons are already done, and Ichika offers her and Akira to bring them to the Prince. Walking with Akira, Yukari appreciates Ichika for always being the person who is full of surprises, and she also seems to envy the other girls for being interesting people. As they begin stepping into the hotel, Akira, in turn, thinks that Yukari has some positive qualities, but Yukari denies by admitting her own imperfection even though she knows that people around her consider her as perfect. Riding in the elevator, she sorrowfully recalls how Julio pointed out her hidden weakness during her battle with him, which was what motivated her to hurt him since she couldn't accept being exposed and chose to protect herself before she had to suffer from more of his insults. She then labels herself as awful, and begs Akira not to look at her. However, after exiting the elevator, even when Yukari calls herself weak and underhanded, Akira still accepts her for being who she is. Turning Yukari to her side and looking her straight in the eyes, Akira tells Yukari honestly that they can share their feelings together and there is no need to hide. Elsewhere, Nata tries to shield his sweet when he is face-to-face with Elisio. Armed with a tarot card, Elisio absorbs all the Kirakiraru from both the cake and Nata, and he faints as a result. Yukari and Akira arrive at the scene where they meet Elisio, and Akira is angered by Elisio's crime, so she tries to stop him, only to nearly being shot by a projectile from his card. Elisio soon introduces himself as an empty shell of the clown and snaps his fingers to change the area into a battlefield, but unluckily Yukari drops her Sweet Pact. Before she could retrieve it, Elisio stops her from doing so by seizing his opportunity and separating the pact from her reach. In order to help Yukari, Akira instantly transforms into Chocolat. Elisio, being a cunning strategist, still manages to take his advantage by holding Chocolat's rod and then attacking her with more of his tarot cards, confining Chocolat with bars. Watching Chocolat being hurt worries Yukari greatly, and Elisio plans to harm her, but Chocolat warns him. In retaliation, he "disciplines" Chocolat by continuously shooting more cards to create more bars. Just as Elisio is going to harm Yukari, Chocolat declares her love for Yukari and tells Elisio firmly that she sacrifices because she cares, ultimately gaining the strength to break through the bars, and apologizes to Yukari as she weakly lands, touching Yukari's face before tears start to stream from her eyes and soon cries silently. Elisio doesn't enjoy the heartfelt moment, and decides to take further actions by summoning Noir Miroir, turning a potted plant into a monster with the darkened Kirakiraru. Fortunately, Yukari and Akira's friends arrive in time to push the bars away, with Ciel fetching Yukari's pact back to her to let her transform into Macaron. During the battle, Macaron and Chocolat do a combo move, and Parfait helps purify the potted plant monster, saving Prince Nata. Although defeated, Elisio isn't discouraged and anticipates to meet them again before taking his leave. That evening, Nata is disappointed that Yukari ultimately rejects his offer to accompanying him to his kingdom, though he is convinced after Yukari admits that she doesn't know herself well enough. She wishes him to enjoy the chocolate macarons she made with Akira and won't mind meeting him again someday. Before getting into his private vehicle, Nata trusts Akira being able to look after Yukari when he's away, shocking Akira who knows that he still thinks she is a boy. Akira is last seen protesting how nobody corrects Prince Nata, unaware that Yukari's heart is glowing for her. Characters Pretty Cures *Usami Ichika / Cure Whip *Arisugawa Himari / Cure Custard *Tategami Aoi / Cure Gelato *Kotozume Yukari / Cure Macaron *Kenjou Akira / Cure Chocolat *Kirahoshi Ciel / Cure Parfait Mascots *Pekorin *Chourou *Pikario (flashback) Villains *Elisio *Julio (flashback) Secondary Characters *Prince Nata Trivia *The ending card features Cure Parfait because the air date coincided with her birthday. *The stock footage of Elisio repeatedly trapping Cure Chocolat is reused for a few times. Gallery :Main Page: KKPCALM25/Image Gallery Episode Preview Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:Episodes